


Nathaniel Richards - Iron Lad

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Origin Story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Cette journée auraiit pu être comme toutes les autres, pour Nathaniel. Mais aujourd'hui, il rencontre son futur. Son destin.
Series: Après [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Nathaniel Richards - Iron Lad

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Dernier OS de présentation des Young Avengers...
> 
> Merci à Luna pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

3021

Absorbé par l’écran, Nathaniel tentait de sauver ses dernières secondes positives en finissant d’écrire un article sur les héros du XIXème siècle. Il allait se mettre en retard, mais qu’importe. Il _les_ éviterait peut être. Et c’était là la chose la plus importante. Il préférait une réprimande solennelle de son professeur, et une retenue supplémentaire.

Enregistrant son travail, il attrapa rapidement son sac, et sortit en vitesse de chez lui, courant pour avoir le dernier bus. La retenue ne le dérangeait pas, mais autant ne pas être trop en retard non plus.

La matinée fut une énième matinée parmi tant d’autres.

Une réprimande pour le retard.

Le rire moqueur et muet de sa classe.

L’ennui.

Le sentiment de ne pas appartenir à cette époque.

La sonnerie de la récréation.

La peur.

Discrètement, Nathaniel tenta de disparaître aux yeux de ses camarades. Il rangeait ses affaires lentement, préparant une liste de questions sans intérêt, qui lui permettrait de gagner du temps. Plus il restait dans la salle de cours, plus il avait de chances qu’ _ils_ décident de l’oublier et d’aller dans la cours de récréation.

Hélas, ce n’était pas son jour. Ses camarades, et d’autres élèves plus âgés l’attendaient. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce groupe l’avait pris en grippe. Nathaniel s’était fait à l’idée… S’il y avait des populaires, il devait forcément y avoir des impopulaires…. Et puis, il était le seul à aimer le XIXème siècle et ses héros poussiéreux… C’était ringard de se passionner pour une époque aussi arriérée…

Ses harceleurs l’attrapèrent par le col de son T-shirt, et le traînèrent avec eux dans la cour, loin des yeux des professeurs. Une fois de plus, Nathaniel tenta de se débattre, mais ils étaient nombreux, et bien plus forts que lui.

Une fois dans «leur» coin, le jeune homme réussit à se dégager, et dans un geste de désespoir, frappa Morgan, le chef de la bande.

Ce dernier le regarda, amusé, alors que les autres l’attrapaient pour l’immobiliser. Nathaniel se débattit en vain, avant de fermer les yeux, se préparant à la suite… qui n’arriva pas.

Un homme adulte se tenait devant lui. Vêtu d’une combinaison étrange, verte et violette, il dominait tous les jeunes devant lui. Nathaniel ne voyait que son dos, mais il l’intimidait, et le fascinait… Il semblait tout droit sorti d’une archive du XIXème siècle !

-Disparaissez.

La bande de Morgan se regarda un instant, sans savoir quoi faire. L’étranger fit alors un pas vers le chef, et le saisit par la gorge, le soulevant.

-J’ai dit ; disparaissez.

Les élèves partirent tous en courant, lâchant brusquement Nathaniel. Seul resta Morgan, qui suffoquait dans le poing de son agresseur.

Un instant, sa victime préférée le prit en pitié.

-Vous… Ne faudrait il pas le lâcher ?

-Quand il aura appris la leçon… N’est-ce pas, Morgan ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça, tant bien que mal. Satisfait, l’homme ouvrit le poing, et le lâcha. Le jeune homme tomba au sol, et se redressa rapidement, pour mieux fuir.

L’inconnu se tourna alors vers Nathaniel. Son visage semblait comme coulé dans un métal bleuté, encastré dans son casque violet.

-Je suis Kang le Conquérant.

-Heu…

L’homme sourit, et retira son casque, dévoilant les traits d’un homme à la peau blanche. Le plus jeune détailla les yeux, la courbe du nez, la ligne de la mâchoire. L’homme aurait pu être son reflet, avec vingt ans de plus…

-Dis moi, Nathaniel… Que sais tu du voyage dans le temps ?

Kang le Conquérant était Nathaniel Richards. Un Nathaniel plus âgé qui avait découvert une ancienne machine à voyager dans le temps, qui avait régné un temps en Égypte ancienne, avant de partir à la conquête de l’espace temps. Cette dernière lui avait plutôt bien réussi, à l’exception d’une époque, où les héros de ce temps ne cessaient de le battre.

Lassé de cette résistance, il avait décidé de changer massivement l’Histoire ; les héros avaient tous été capturés, et Kang était revenu dans le passé pour l’aider, lui, Nathaniel à trouver plus tôt la technologie qui lui permettrait de remonter dans le temps, afin qu’ensemble, les deux versions puissent régner sur l’espace temps.

Il n’y avait qu’un problème.

C'en était hors de question.

Les héros dont parlaient Kang étaient les Avengers, ces légendes qui avaient vaincu Thanos et plus tard, Galactus. Et puis…. Nathaniel ne voulait pas régner sur l’univers. Il ne voulait pas devenir l’homme qu’il avait sous les yeux, manipulant le temps pour son bon vouloir.

Alors, lorsque son lui du futur lui remit l’armure, Nathaniel s’enfuit dans le flux temporel, à la recherche de ceux qui pourraient l’aider à contrer Kang, et à libérer les Avengers.

À la recherche de nouveaux héros.

**Author's Note:**

> Les héros et le méchants sont présentés... L'enjeux aussi....  
> Il est bientôt temps de réunir tous ce beau monde !  
> Rendez vous en Mars ou Avril pour Young Avengers !
> 
> (Ah, et je boude, Kevin Feige ! Vous avez annoncé Kang genre une ou deux semaines après que j'ai choisi de le prendre comme super vilain pour ma timeline.... Bon, d'un autre côté, j'essaye de suivre les comics.... :) )


End file.
